<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Horse and His Wizard by RadiatorfromSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657173">A Horse and His Wizard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace'>RadiatorfromSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Breeding, Come Inflation, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, The secret origins of Lucius’s prized racing horses, Top Harry Potter, Zoophilia, deep penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius loves riding horses. Harry’s animagus form is an uncommonly handsome stallion. With <i>socks.</i></p><p>Read the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Horse and His Wizard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/gifts">Sefiru</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Sefiru’s scorching fic *-* The idea of a horse-hungry Lucius heavy with Harry’s foal just wouldn’t leave me alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius Malfoy enjoyed riding horses. With his thighs spread over the beast’s muscled back, he often fantasized about it throwing him from his saddle and raping him in a springtime madness of rutting instinct. This never happened, of course. But it might, he realized with concealed joy the day he discovered Harry Potter’s animagus form was a beauteous horse, and Harry—in horse form or not—<em>welcomed</em> his admiring looks.<br/>
<br/>
The little tease had stolen into his stables after fleeing from the press after an afternoon visit to see Draco. They’d made a bit of a friendship in the end, but that was all.<br/>
<br/>
And Lucius, feeling peckish, had strolled into the stables that same afternoon in search of equine satisfaction. A new acquisition? What a beauty! Licking his lips as he leaped the gate to lay his hands on his new prize. Towering, muscular, black mane and eyelashes, green eyes, fur dappled white and gray. With <em>socks</em>.<br/>
<br/>
He was about to begin training the new stallion to let Lucius put his cock inside him—his cock was <em>out</em>—when his dappled darling startled and landed on his ass on the stable floor…in the form of a wizard. That one who lived.<br/>
<br/>
The one situation his father had never prepared him for! Lucius had stood there frozen long enough for Harry to turn back into a horse and cautiously nose at his naked cock. Nuzzled it. Licked it eagerly until Lucius came all over his velvet muzzle with a short shout.<br/>
<br/>
It was a wondrous friendship born between them that day.<br/>
<br/>
When he rode Harry on his estate, his fantasies went further. His rebellious stallion rutted him into the dirt, yes, but it did not end there. He dreamed his horse would snarl and herd him and mount him repeatedly, sinking its whole length into his yielding body until he was carrying its foal. There were no abortifacients known to magical kind to remove such a pregnancy in these fantasies, and he’d luxuriate in daydreams of idylls with his bestial mate with no annoying contacts to maintain at the Ministry. Just the horse, the rider, and their family growing in his belly.<br/>
<br/>
That was where Harry came in—not that he’d shared his entire fantasy scenario with him. Just his bone-deep craving for his guts to ache around a horse’s cock.<br/>
<br/>
Every inch of the stables was laced with privacy charms and defenses when he next met with Harry. The only windows were in the ceiling and they were enchanted: anyone looking through them from the outside would only see bricks as though they’d been sealed up. No one could see what he daily craved a horse to do to him and live.<br/>
<br/>
The clever young man even knew how to flirt with him—turning into a horse and prancing sideways, leaping, jumping, tossing his head as though he owned the structure, showing off. Licking down Lucius’s neck when he drew close. Tearing his fine robes open with his teeth. Naughty!<br/>
<br/>
Lucius got his hands in his mane. “Come here, my beauty!” he growled, reeling him in so he could inhale his lovely musk and grope the enormous muscles of his neck and chest. He was salivating, biting at the bit as it were, to know every square inch of this giant of brawn and instinct.<br/>
<br/>
Lucius slid off his torn robes and Harry trailed down each bared inch of his arms and chest with his nose. He followed Lucius’s hands down his flat, muscled abdomen to the waistband of his trousers. He undid them slowly, savoring the feeling of that eagerly sniffing snout butting in between his fingers as though threatening to rip away this garment too. Lucius was used to doing all the teasing with human lovers, and all the doing with his horses, but now as he stepped out of his custom-tailored trousers, Harry was good to him.<br/>
<br/>
Harry was careful once he was exposed, lavishing Lucius’s tender bits with his lovely velvet snout and wrapping his balls up lovingly in his great tongue. Lucius sighed and gripped Harry’s mane—until his sighs grew rather loud as that naughty tongue kept straying upwards. He tried not to yank the hair, that is until he accidentally did and the resulting whiny and grunt made his cock throb so he kept on doing it. Harry was patient throughout this abuse; he was one of the only people in the world who knew this was one of the rare situations in which Lucius’s renowned self-control and calculating nature all but abandoned him.<br/>
<br/>
He was going to let Harry finish him this way, but he gave a tug that was much too hard and Harry’s response utterly changed his mind. Harry stamped his hind hoof with such force, the stone floor cracked.<br/>
<br/>
Then Lucius was bent over at the waist, presenting himself as he laid his hands against the stable wall.<br/>
<br/>
Harry’s hooves clopped louder the closer he got. The heat of him radiated onto Lucius’s bare flanks in waves. Harry’s velvety snout dripped onto the small of his back, ran gently up and down his spine. Gentle. He licked at his ass cheeks, then gradually down his crack, and into his hole. Lucius released a deep sound at the mental image, of his equine lover delving into him of his own accord; he was not alone in his wants anymore.<br/>
<br/>
Also that tongue on his prostate.<br/>
<br/>
Lucius began rocking a little back onto that tongue, welcoming him with hitched breathing and a wider spread of his strong thighs.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you want me?” Lucius murmured, looking at the backs of his eyelids.<br/>
<br/>
Harry made a grunt of surprise. The tongue withdrew, he stopped touching him.<br/>
<br/>
“Harry?” he asked, finally looking over his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
Harry dipped his snout against Lucius’s neck. He nuzzled him from ear to shoulder, slowly running his velvet cheeks against him in greeting.<br/>
<br/>
Lucius smiled into his snout. He petted his cheek and whispered the charm. Then his channel was loose and slick enough for Harry’s enormous tentacle of a cock.<br/>
<br/>
Then he felt it: the slick, hot head of it landed on his back. Lucius gasped, wiggled his hips in anticipation. It was as big as it looked.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m ready, beauty,” Lucius said, trying not to tense his muscles.<br/>
<br/>
Harry butted his nose against his cheek, questioning.<br/>
<br/>
Lucius shook his head. “Do it,” he urged him. “I want you now!”<br/>
<br/>
Harry centered himself over him. He backed up until his cockhead withdrew from Lucius’s back and slipped down the crack of his ass. Harry searched for it in gentle little pushes, nudges of his hips, until the head caught the ring. Then slowly, he pressed inside.<br/>
<br/>
With his bottom lip pinched between his teeth, Lucius braced and bore it patiently, the agonizingly slow process of all that cock sinking into him, each inch disappearing inside his wanting hole until Harry’s heavy balls were at last nestled against the backs of his thighs and Lucius imagined he could spit horse cum. So full.<br/>
<br/>
The beast over him grunted, adjusted his hips behind Lucius’s, and slammed.<br/>
<br/>
Then Lucius was bellowing out intensity and pleasure almost as loudly as the beast above him. Harry liked his body wrapped around his cock, rode him hard as he chased this new pleasure, the force of his thrusts rocking Lucius back and forth into the stable wall. Lucius’s arms soon shook with the effort of keeping his face from slamming into the wood, but he forgot his name, only knew he was no longer a Malfoy as Harry’s cock split him open past his navel again and again.<br/>
<br/>
“I need it, Harry, I need you—” he babbled helplessly. Each thrust hit everything good inside, with the force only a beast of burden could produce. The pleasure was building; he could barely breathe—but he kept his legs spread wide for his horse.<br/>
<br/>
Harry bellowed above him, tossing his head and grinding down into him at a new angle. It felt bigger, like he was stretched wider around the cock tearing into him—<br/>
<br/>
“FUCK, COME, HARRY!” Lucius shouted between flashes of dizzying white light.<br/>
<br/>
Harry hooked one front leg under Lucius to trap him in place. He’d rut his seed into him if he had to pin him to the ground until every last drop slid in.<br/>
<br/>
“Breed your mare, Harry! Give it—ohhh give me your foal!”<br/>
<br/>
The words stuck in his throat at his orgasm tore through him, at the same time as a flood of hot seed bullied its way into his overfilled body.<br/>
<br/>
``<br/>
<br/>
Lucius collapsed onto the hay-strewn floor, all thoughts of concluding their visit with dignity forgotten in the wake of Harry’s cock. His horse-lover adopted a similar pose beside him, huffing and puffing after the climax Lucius’s body had wrung from him. Gently, Harry tucked a hoof behind Lucius and pulled him close. Lucius released a happy groan as he nuzzled against Harry’s firm stomach.<br/>
<br/>
Still seeing stars, Lucius was luxuriating in the afterglow and a sumptuous sensation of fullness he’d never known before. He ran his hands over his body slick with sweat and cum until he found the source of this new pleasantness: his gut was stuffed and rounded, his defined six-pack all stretched over the quantity of cum Harry had forced inside him.<br/>
<br/>
If he’d been a younger man, his cock would already be at full mast again at the sight of what the beast had done to him. As it was, his cock was definitely trying.<br/>
<br/>
Harry sniffed at Lucius’s abdomen and licked what he’d done to Lucius’s once taut belly, making a deep, smooth sound of obvious pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh shut it,” Lucius said breathlessly, but he was in too good a mood to care really. He groped his cum-belly, the muscles of his hole clenching hungrily at the thought of what could be if he let Harry’s seed take inside him. His body began coming to life again as he imagined it, Harry mounting him and spilling in him, trapping all his seed inside with his enormous cock until Lucius was bred and carrying. Then guarding him, mounting him, dominating him day and night, not releasing him from his constant vigil until he was so heavy with his foal he couldn’t rid himself of it if he tried.<br/>
<br/>
Lucius began panting again, lust and adrenaline equipping him for another round as he petted Harry into wakefulness. He wanted to pretend, wanted to take him all inside again and believe he was fucking a new life into him—or <em>two</em>—until he was so stuffed with cum his father would rise from the grave to disown him.<br/>
<br/>
“Darling, Harry, sweetheart,” he murmured feverishly. “You were wonderful! I need you, darling, again; come—”<br/>
<br/>
Harry mounted him from behind again, this time over a sack of saddles that was far more accommodating to Lucius’s position.<br/>
<br/>
They filled the room with their cries and grunts and the wet slap of flesh on flesh. Lucius took it all inside with one hand on his belly, needing to feel his body swell when Harry flooded him again. His surroundings only came to him in flashes as Harry fucked more seed into him, and at some point he realized he was drooling onto the leather saddles. He didn’t care. He was far away inside with the brute bloody goodness of Harry’s cock barreling into his sweet spots as he thought of how it would feel if Harry truly got him with foal.<br/>
<br/>
He’d be showing before the month was out, and no one who saw him would respect the name Malfoy again.<br/>
<br/>
~<br/>
<br/>
By the time Harry was done with him, night had fallen and Lucius’s cum-stuffed belly extended almost as far as his knees.<br/>
<br/>
Lucius decided he loved Harry, and he loved his fucking cock…<br/>
<br/>
Basking in a heady afterglow revisited and multiplied many times over, they lay in cozy quiet, Lucius’s back against Harry’s stomach. They’d conjured a large blanket—finally—in one of those moments between waves of lust and it was a far less itchy surface than the hay. Lucius’s skin was all scratched up where he’d been thrust and ground into it.<br/>
<br/>
Lucius summoned a plate of refreshments to them that a house-elf had left outside the stable door. He took a sandwich for himself and fed Harry sliced apples by hand. When they were all gone, Harry kissed his palm with his tongue (and then his hair until Lucius swatted him away, as though he wasn’t already a proper mess). So Harry nuzzled his forehead instead, which Lucius took very well, petting his velvet cheeks in return as the daylight streaming through the two windows dimmed and at last disappeared. The torches throughout the building came to life then.<br/>
<br/>
He ran a hand over Harry’s front leg. He began picking a bit of leaf out of his sock, but then his eyes narrowed dangerously.<br/>
<br/>
“Harry. Were you going to tell me you had lightning-shaped streaks in your socks or was I just supposed to discover that myself?” Lucius said.<br/>
<br/>
Harry tail-whipped his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmph.”<br/>
<br/>
Harry turned his attention to Lucius’s swollen middle. He rubbed his face against it rather a lot. Cute. Lucius liked watching Harry love on their would-be young, like he was marking him, as though the animagus’s primal instincts in him were coming to the fore and his wizarding mind might be lost in its primordial drives.<br/>
<br/>
“It seems,” Lucius observed with one raised eyebrow, “I am not alone in my predilections, Mr. Potter.”<br/>
<br/>
Harry rose to his hooves and walked around him.<br/>
<br/>
“You cannot honestly want me,” Lucius said, panting as he shifted onto his side—oof, Harry’s seed was heavy—“to give you a foal.”<br/>
<br/>
Harry lowered his snout to his swollen belly and nuzzled it some more. Then he licked it like he had Lucius’s cock the afternoon they’d discovered their compatibility.<br/>
<br/>
Lucius blinked. A new wave of heat was spreading through his groin at the thought of it.<br/>
<br/>
“It would be no normal pregnancy,” he protested. “Before the end I won’t be able to leave bed…much less walk.”<br/>
<br/>
Harry huffed, butting his snout against Lucius’s neck as he towered over him.<br/>
<br/>
The rock had shattered under that hoof…<br/>
<br/>
Lucius summoned the pain potion and the abortifacient draught to him. He drank down the former and delayed a moment, glancing at the horse cock that was gradually growing out of its sheath again.<br/>
<br/>
He shivered. <em>Mm</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“And what if you decided to just <em>keep</em> me eternally up the duff with your foals?” he asked innocently.<br/>
<br/>
Harry crushed the abortifacient underhoof.<br/>
<br/>
``<br/>
<br/>
They spent the better part of a week in that stable, mating and resting again and again. Harry only agreed to return to human form after they each confirmed a minuscule new heartbeat inside of Lucius.<br/>
<br/>
Naturally, Lucius could not maintain his social engagements for several days… When his stomach was flat again, he returned to his family as though nothing had happened, only now Harry was his new dear friend who’d come to stay with them in the Manor! Indefinitely! He had his own suite of rooms and he and Lucius loved to go there and talk until all hours of the night…<br/>
<br/>
But one day that official story was on its last legs; the foal was growing inside and beginning to show. Lucius deemed it too tedious to cast and maintain glamours on his changing form every day and he really wanted to take horse cock in his ass any hour of the day he wanted.<br/>
<br/>
So they went to Lucius’s country estate in the south of France for nine months! When at last Lucius could return in the same shape he’d departed Britain, they did and enjoyed their lives and relationships there as before. Until another <em>heinously </em>protracted “business deal” compelled them back to France and the remote country estate where they could fuck all day without anyone spitting.<br/>
<br/>
That was their tradition whenever Lucius was with foal, to sojourn in France where they could be themselves (in the nude in the fields if they wanted) until one day…they simply never came back.<br/>
<br/>
And there they lived happily ever after, filling the fields with foals of in<em>eff</em>able breeding.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did not begin my essay for class tonight thinking I’d wind up here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>